Curse of The Kitty Cats
by meowmeow16
Summary: Alexis wakes up one morning to find out she's been turned into a kitty! Now she must face catastrophes, Crowler, money crazy people, love, and much more with her friends by her side. A Jaden and Alexis love story. Chapter 9 up!
1. The Curse Begins

"_**Curse of the Kitty-Cats" **_

**CHAPTER 1 **

The Curse Begins

Alexis Rhodes, a 15-year-old Obelisk Blue, could never dream of what was going to happen to her. Well, she was dreaming at the time being, but she wasn't dreaming of what was about to happen to her! In fact, she was dreaming of her brother! He had gone missing a long time ago, and she missed him so. She was dreaming that she had finally found him, and they were reunited once more!

Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm getting off topic here! Anyway, during the night, when all were asleep, a spirit visited Alexis. It flew into her room, and stared at her. It grew anger for it was not as beautiful as she was! This happened every time it saw a beautiful human, so it would cast a curse upon her victims. The spell began immediately:

_This girl has skills, beauty, like a delicate flower, _

_For I'm not this pretty, she'll feel my power! _

_Spirits of death, sin, and darkness, _

_Put a curse on this girl, that'll cause her a mess! _

_Tonight, this girl may be pretty, _

_But in the morn, she'll be a kitty! _

_When this curse begins, it can never be broken, _

_Unless the true words of love are spoken! _

And with those words, it flew away, smiling, gleefully! For the rest of the night, Alexis was still human. But when morning came, she was no longer human. She became a cute, little, blonde kitty, wearing a cat-sized nightgown.

Alexis awoke, still sleepy. She noticed things were bigger than usual. She walked over to the mirror, and looked at it. All of the sudden, her eyes opened big! She looked at the mirror, looked down at herself, and looked at the mirror again.

"Ack!" she screamed. Mindy and Jasmine immediately awoke. So did everyone else at Duel Academy. Alexis couldn't believe it! She was a tiny cat! She looked up to find Mindy and Jasmine staring down at her.

"Jazz, there's a kitty in our room!" Mindy screamed, gleefully.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied. "What should we do with it?"

"We should keep it!" Mindy exclaimed. "Just look at how cute she is!"

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "Wait. It's a girl, right?" They checked. "Yeah, it's a girl."

"Get your hands off of me girls!" Alexis screeched.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mindy and Jasmine yelled, in horror. "Talking cat!"

Alexis took this as a chance to leave the dorm. She packed all of her things, including her cat sized blazer, skirt, shirt, etc. quickly, and ran out of the dorm. She ran with the luggage on her back, until she got to the Slifer Red Dorm. She knew she'd be safe there, for Professor Banner owned a cat, and loved animals.

She ran until she got to the outside of Jaden and his roommates' dorm. She knocked on the door with her paw. No answer. She scratched at the door with her claws. Still no answer. She was getting pretty ticked off, so she yelled, "Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, open this door before I knock it down with my two furry paws!"

Jaden opened the door, to see no one outside of his dorm. While she had the chance, Alexis ran into his room, unnoticed. She ran under Jaden's bed, and started to dress into her uniform. Jaden looked again, shrugged his shoulders, and closed the door. By the time he closed the door, she was done dressing.

"Who was it?" Syrus asked.

"Not sure," Jaden replied. "No one was there."

"Weird," Syrus said.

"Hey guys!" Chumley yelled. "I smell a cat in here!"

_"Oh boy," _Alexis thought.

"Really?" Jaden asked. "I knew I heard scratching at the door! Where is it, Chum?"

"Under your bed!" Chumley replied.

Jaden sat down on his knees, laid on his side, and looked under his bed. He saw a blonde cat, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"You're right, Chum!" Jaden yelled. "There is a cat under my bed!"

"I can explain," Alexis said.

"It's a talking cat, too!" Jaden yelled.

"It's me, Alexis!" she claimed.

"It claims to be Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed. "How can I tell you're really Alexis?"

"During Tennis, you hit the ball, and it was headed for me, Harrington hit it at Crowler, and you got blamed for it," Alexis explained.

"Yeah, that's definitely Alexis!" Jaden said.

"I'll tell you guys all I know about this, so far," Alexis said.

5 minutes later…

"Well," Jaden said, after Alexis had finished talking. "I guess you'll have to stay at our dorm until we find a way out of this catastrophe!"

"What?" Alexis yelped.


	2. Major Catastrophes

**(A/N: Wondering why the story is back at chapter 1? It's true, I deleted this story, and I put it back up. People who have read chapters 1-4 of this story before, please be patient. Chapter 5's on the way. Thank you.)**

**CHAPTER 2 **

Major Catastrophes

"I can't stay in your room!" Alexis explained. "I'm not a Slifer!"

"You're not a human either," Jaden said. "Besides, you came here because you knew you'd be safe! Professor Banner won't hurt you! If you went back to your dorm, and Crowler found you, you'd be way gone!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jaden yelled. Jasmine and Mindy came in.

"Have you seen Alexis?" Mindy asked. "We can't find-" Mindy recognized the cat at Jaden's feet. "Oh my gosh, it's that cat! The talking cat that was in our dorm this morning when we figured out Alexis was gone!"

"Talking cat?" Jaden asked. "I think you were hallucinating, cats can't talk!"

"I don't remember you getting a cat," Jasmine said, suspiciously.

"My parents sent her to me yesterday!" Jaden lied. "I just couldn't let anyone know I had her until Professor Banner gave me the "okay"!"

"Wait a minute," Mindy said. Jaden gulped. "I think the same thing that happened to Atticus happened to Alexis! She's gone!"

"Mindy, we'll find her," Jasmine explained, trying to soothe her friend's tears. "So what's the cat's name?"

"Uh," Jaden stuttered. All of the sudden, Professor Banner came in.

"Any problem here?"

"We can't find Alexis!" Mindy cried.

"Pharaoh," Professor Banner ordered. "Find Alexis!" Pharaoh walked over to Alexis, and meowed. "Pharaoh, that's not Alexis, that's a cat! Cat? When did you guys get a cat?"

"Yesterday," Jaden said. "Can we keep her?"

"Alright!" Professor Banner exclaimed. "Come on, Pharaoh. Pharaoh, that's not Alexis."

"Actually," Jaden said. "It is Alexis! It's the name of my cat! Sorry for the confusion, Professor Banner!"

"That's okay," Professor Banner said, calmly. "Good day!" and with that, he left the dorm.

"You said he already gave you the "okay"!" Jasmine yelled.

"Um, uh, er, oh look at the time!" Jaden stuttered. "Time for breakfast! Come on guys! Let's eat!" And with that, they pushed Mindy and Jasmine out, and left the room.

At Class…

Jaden and his friends were in Crowler's class. They were taking a test. While this went on, Alexis felt tired, but the table she was lying on was too hard and cold. She jumped on Jaden's shoulder, and to his surprise, she jumped onto his head! She laid down on his head, and fell asleep.

Crowler walked past Jaden, but came back. He saw the cat on Jaden's head, and freaked out! He fell down the steps, and onto the platform. Everyone looked at Jaden, and the cat on his head, which made him feel uncomfortable. Hey, you'd feel uncomfortable if the cat on your head scared the teacher, and everyone was looking at you, too!"

"Jaden!" Crowler yelled. "To my office, now!"

"Oh boy," Jaden said.

5 minutes later…

"I'm really, really, really sorry," Jaden apologized. "Is that okay?"

"No!" Crowler yelled. "I won't allow you to have that cat hang around with you, during school hours, or at the academy at all! I'm sending her back right this instant!"

"Hold it," Professor Banner said, as he came in. "I've already given him approval to keep that cat with him at the academy. You cannot take it away, only I can, and I won't."

"But," Crowler stuttered. "But, but I won't allow him to have it in my class!"

"That is also my decision, and I think you really need to spend more time with animals, so he is allowed to bring her to your class."

"Thanks, Professor Banner!" Jaden exclaimed. "Don't worry, Dr. Crowler, this won't happen again! But, if it does, it's not my fault!"

"What do you mean by that?" Crowler yelled. "Of course it's your fault!"

"Wrong, Dr. Crowler," Professor Banner explained. "You are the one who did everything. All Jaden did was bring the cat to class. You need to bond with animals more. Jaden, you are free to go."

"Thanks, Professor Banner!" Jaden yelled, running out of the room. "Phew, that was close!"

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. "You've got to get out of here!"

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Everyone wants to have Alexis be their pet!" Syrus yelled. "Some people heard me talking to Chumley about-oh no! Here they come!" Almost everyone at Duel Academy came running around the corner! They all crowded around Jaden and Alexis!

"Please!" yelled a Ra Yellow. "Let me just see the cat!"

"No way!" yelled an Obelisk Blue. "She's mine!"

"I want the kitty!" yelled a Slifer Red. "I could make serious bucks off that talking cat!"

"Let's get out of here, now!" Alexis yelled. Jaden ran around the corner, and hid in the janitor's closet! Everyone ran past the room!

"We're safe here," Jaden said, petting Alexis. "They'll never think to look in the janitor's closet!"

"I feel like a slave that people want to sell me for, just to make money!" Alexis cried. Tears came out of her eyes.

"I won't let them get you," Jaden promised.

"Y-You pro-promise?" Alexis asked.

"I promise," Jaden said. Alexis hugged him. The doorknob started rattling! Someone was opening the door! They watched in horror as the door slowly opened…


	3. Kitty Instinct

**CHAPTER 3 **

Kitty Instinct

…To reveal the face of Zane Truesdale. Jaden and Alexis sighed in relief. They were afraid it was the mob of money-crazy people.

"What are you doing in the Janitor's closet?" Zane asked in an annoyed tone.

"Trying to hide from all the people trying to steal my talking cat so they can make money," Jaden explained.

"Give us some slack, Zane!" Alexis complained. "We had to think of a place quick, because those freaks were running after us!"

"So it really does talk," Zane said.

"Excuse me, Zane, but I am not an "it"!" Alexis argued. "I am most certainly a girl, if you don't mind!"

"Anyway," Zane concluded. "Get out of the closet. No one's gonna steal your "girl"-not it, girl. Professor Banner took care of it. He'll be making a speech about it soon, so you'd better get over to his class."

"Thanks, Zane!" Jaden said, standing up with Alexis in his arms. "High five!" Jaden raised his left arm.

"I don't 'High Five'," Zane said, annoyed again. "Now hurry up. You won't want to be late for it."

"Great!" Jaden exclaimed. "See you later, Zane!" He ran off to Professor Banner's class.

When he arrived, Professor Banner noticed him immediately.

"Jaden!" Professor Banner greeted. "Please, sit down next to me, with your cat." He sat down. "Now, everyone. I know that you all know of Jaden's talking cat, and that you could sell her for a fabulous price. But, if you take Jaden's cat away without his permission, you will be expelled, and will not allowed into any academy that has to do with dueling, for stealing the cat will go onto your permanent record, okay?"

"Okay," the rest of the students said, depressed and angered. One of them made a rude comment.

"Talking cat, big deal!" he yelled. "I bet that even if we did steal that thing, nobody would want it anyway! I mean look at that ridiculous outfit! What kind of cat wears clothes anyway? And besides, that cat can't shut up for 2 minutes! It's like a talking parrot!"

"Grrr!" Alexis growled. "What do you think you're talking about! I am not an 'it'!" Alexis lunged for the student, but Jaden held her back!

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled as she tried to escape his grasp. "Quit it! You're making a scene!"

"I make a scene wherever I am!" Alexis growled, waving her paws around like a chibi kitty would. "How can a talking cat _not_ make a scene!"

"Gee, I don't know," Jaden answered, placing his hand on his chin. "Wait! Alexis!" Jaden ran after her after realizing his mistake. Too late: Alexis was already scratching the rude Obelisk Blue. His long blue hair fell to the ground to reveal she had given him a crew cut!

"Aack!" He screeched, flailing his arms around. "My hair, my beautiful hair!"

"Jaden Yuki!" Jaden looked towards the door to see Dr. Crowler frowning.

"D-D-Dr. C-Crowler?" Jaden sputtered. "I was-she just-I couldn't-I'm dead, aren't I?"

"To my office, now!" Dr. Crowler bellowed.

5 minutes later…

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry, again," Jaden apologized.

"Jaden Yuki, this is the last straw!" Dr. Crowler screamed.

"No it isn't," Jaden wisecracked. "You have a bunch of them on desk!" Jaden pointed to the 50-or-more straws on his desk.

"Not that kind of straw!" Crowler shrieked. "Listen Jaden, if you don't keep that cat in control, I will give you detention!"

" I always get detention!" Jaden criticized. "What are you gonna do? Make me massage your feet?"

"I was thinking of a 50 page essay," Crowler said slyly. "But I like your idea better! Keep that cat in line, or else you have to massage my feet! And let me tell you, they're covered in moles and warts!"

"Do you put womens' lipstick on them to make them even uglier?" Jaden joked.

"Keep it up, and I'll make you do my laundry!" Dr. Crowler threatened.

"Ugh," Jaden replied, shivering. "I'd hate to see what's in there,"

"You think I wear womens' undergarments, don't you!" Crowler scolded.

"I don't know," Jaden jeered. "By the size of your chest-"

"I don't want to hear another word!" Crowler squawked. He turned his back towards Jaden, jingling his earrings.

"Ooh," Alexis' pupils grew wide. "Jingling sound."

"Alexis," Jaden warned.

"Can't…stop…my instinct!" As Crowler span around, Alexis pounced on his earrings, yanking them with her paws, causing his earlobes to swell!

"Augh!" Crowler shouted. "Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Alexis yelled, pulling on his ears even more. "I'm not an 'it'!"

"Jaden, control your cat!" Crowler bellowed.

"I can't!" Jaden yelled.

"Why not?" Crowler asked.

"It's a long story," Jaden replied, rolling his eyes.

"Detention!" Crowler screeched. "Detention for a month if you don't get this cat off me!"

"Awww Man!" Jaden said, bitterly. "This is bittersweet."…


	4. Wading Pool Humor

**CHAPTER 4**

**Wading Pool Humor**

The next day, Jaden woke up. He knew he'd have to get out of bed so he could meet up with his friends at the Academy Wading Pool, but only Slifers went there. They met there every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday to wash off. But when he tried to get out of bed, he realized he was held down!

_"Oh no!" _Jaden thought. _"Chazz must've strapped me down to my bed again! Man, he needs to go to Anger Management School!"_

Jaden struggled and struggled, but couldn't get out of bed. He tried to see if there were leather straps chaining him against the bed by sitting up. He was held back by something on his stomach muscles.

_"That's definitely a strap!" _Jaden thought. _"But it's strange; Chazz normally straps me to the bed with 28 straps! It feels like there's only one strap holding me down! But Chazz is the only one who straps me down to my bed, so there must be 28 straps! I probably just can't feel them. Oh well, I'll just blame it on him when I get to the wading pool." _

"Yawn,"

Jaden heard someone yawning. Then he heard something land onto the floor. He realized he was free from the strap or straps! He looked over the bed and saw Alexis on the floor!

"Hey, Lex!" Jaden exclaimed. "Thanks for un-strapping me!"

"Uh," Alexis said, confused. "You're welcome?"

Jaden got out of bed, and started to change his shirt, when he noticed that Alexis was still in the room.

He turned around to ask Alexis to do something to make sure she wouldn't see him changing, as Alexis said, "Sure." She sprinted under the bed, and he changed into clean clothes. Alexis came out from under the bed, in her clean clothes. They both walked over to the Academy Wading Pool.

When they arrived, Syrus yelled, "Where were you?! Chumley and I have been waiting for you for an hour!"

"Sorry," Jaden apologized. "Chazz strapped me to my bed."

"Again?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "Again."

"I did not!"

Everyone turned around to see Chazz, looking rather angry.

"Then what was keeping me from getting out of bed this morning?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Um, how about your laziness?!" Chazz replied, agitated.

"No!" Jaden explained. "There was literally something holding me down to my bed! Like a 10-pound paper-weight, or something!"

Alexis hid her face in embarrassment.

"What if it was just Alexis?" Chazz questioned.

"It couldn't have been!" Jaden answered. "She was the one who got it off of me! Right, Lex?"

"I'm not an it-" Alexis yelled, then realized to just keep low. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I got it off of him!"

"How much does she weigh?" Chazz said, sounding like he was investigating a crime scene.

"10 pounds," Jaden remarked, not acknowledging what he just said.

"Lets just get changed into our bathing suits and get into the pool already!" Alexis said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay!" Syrus exclaimed. "Sounds good to me!"

5 minutes later…

"Cannonball!" Syrus yelled as he jumped into the water. "C'mon in, guys! The water's fine!"

"Uh, Syrus!" Jaden yelled. "I think you forgot something!"

All of the sudden, a towel floated to the surface of the water.

"Gaah!" Syrus cried out in horror. "Not again! Why do I keep jumping in with my towel?!"

Syrus wrapped the towel around him, climbed out, and placed his towel onto the ground, revealing his swimming trunks. All of the guys were wearing swimming trunks. Well, except Chazz. He was wearing a speedo. He wasn't expecting a girl to be there.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted. "What's taking so long? How hard is it to get into a bathing suit?"

"I'm coming!" Alexis shouted back. "The next time you get turned into a cat, try getting yourself into a bathing suit!"

When Alexis was finally in sight, jaws dropped. She was wearing a bikini top and bottom. The guys couldn't stop staring. Chazz started freaking out because 1. The hottest girl on Earth was wearing a bikini. 2. He was embarrassed because he was wearing a speedo.

Alexis was still a cat, but because she was their friend, they saw who she was on the inside- a hot girl with a great personality!

Alexis was pleased with the reactions of the boys. But the one she liked the most was Jaden's. She could almost swear she saw some drool escaping from the side of his mouth.


	5. The Wrath of Dr Crowler

**CHAPTER 5 **

The Wrath of Dr. Crowler

"I can't believe this!" Crowler cried out in disbelief. Crowler was pacing around him room, angrily. He was frustrated because Banner wouldn't let him send Jaden's cat off. Thinking, plotting, scheming, etc.

"There must be a way to get rid of that cat!"

Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in his head.

"That's it!" Crowler declared. "I'll do it without his permission! And I have just the plan to get that cat out of here. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

That night, Crowler sneaked out of the Obelisk Blue dorm in his black jump suit. He headed for the Slifer Red dorm. He tip-toed past the rooms until he came across Jaden's. Crowler slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" He evilly laughed.

He saw Alexis sleeping on top of Jaden. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Crowler carefully picked her up.

When he got outside, he threw her into his sack. Alexis immediately woke, and started kicking, screaming, scratching, hissing, all that stuff. She clawed a hole through the sack, and jumped out.

"Hey!" She yelled. "You, with the ugly face, what do I have behind my back?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Crowler screeched in excitement. "I love these games! Um, um, I give up! What is it?!"

Alexis took out a giant hammer, like the one Sana uses in Kodocha, from behind her back.

"Oh boy," Crowler said.

She started whacking him with it, about twenty times.

"This game isn't fun anymore!" Crowler cried.

All of the sudden, Crowler fell into a well! Alexis looked behind her, and saw Pharaoh, with a button in his mouth!

"High-five!" Alexis gleefully shouted.

They did a high-five.

"I love doing that!" Pharaoh joked.

"I'd be surprised that you were talking if I wasn't talking myself." Alexis said.

"Mommy!" Crowler cried from down the well.

"Shut up, you ugly…" The cats started.

"What are you doing out here, Lex?"

They turned around to see Jaden.

"Hi, Jaden!" Alexis greeted. "Crowler tried to catnap me, but then I hit him with my hammer, and then Pharaoh pressed a button, and Crowler fell down the well! And I can understand Pharaoh!"

"Tell him to make me a sandwich," Pharaoh whispered.

"Pharaoh wants you to make him a sandwich," Alexis told her friend.

"What does he want on it?"

Pharaoh whispered to her again.

"Cheese, lettuce, tuna, chicken, and cat food," Alexis answered. "Don't forget the mustard!"

"Anyone who sends Crowler down a well is my friend!" Jaden kidded. "Now lets make some sandwiches!"

"Wait!" Crowler yelped. "What about me?"

"Don't worry!" Jaden assured him. "I'll make you one too!"


	6. Crystal Who?

(A/N: Now that Rei/Blair has returned and is a Slifer Red, no one can say the story is an AU because no girls in the series are in anything but Obelisk Blue, which is not true! But personally, I don't even know what an AU is. Probably because I'm not even a teen yet. Anyone mind telling me? By the way, in this chapter, you'll meet an original character. I normally don't do stuff like this, and hate reading stuff with original characters, but someone politely asked me to create her original character so I did. I think the someone's username was Crystal Truesdale. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**CHAPTER 6 **

Crystal Who?

On the way to class, Jaden heard people whispering to each other.

"Why are they all whispering?" Jaden wanted to know.

"You moron!" Chazz insulted. "Didn't you hear? Apparently, a girl is transferring into our school! Even though she's a transfer student, her skills are so good, she's being put in Ra Yellow!"

"Hope she doesn't end up like Blair," Jaden said with a serious face.

"You're only saying that because Blair ended up falling in love with you!" Alexis joked.

"That's part of it!" Jaden kidded. "But she's gonna be in Ra Yellow! All the girls in this school are in Obelisk Blue! It's about time!"

They slipped into the room, just as class started.

"Children!" Professor Banner announced. "We have a new student. Please warmly welcome, Crystal Phoenix!"

In the doorway was a girl. She had wavy, blue hair. She wore a Ra Yellow girls' uniform.

"Crystal who?" Syrus asked.

"Phoenix," Crystal gently answered. "Crystal Phoenix. Cousin of pro-duelist, Aster Phoenix"

"You're Aster Phoenix's cousin?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"Yes," Crystal sadly replied. "He's known as a pro-duelist, while I'm known as his cousin. In all the newspapers, they always say, _'Aster and his cousin',_ they never say my name."

"We'll never treat you like that!" Syrus yelled. "We'll give you the proper respect you deserve!"

"Syrus," Jaden teased. "Don't make Dark Magician Girl jealous!"

Syrus blushed.

"Jaden!" Syrus complained. "That was a secret!"

"If you ask me," Jaden slyly replied. "Your love for her was never a secret!"

"Grrr," Syrus roared. "Oh yeah? Well your love for Alexis was never a secret either!"

The room fell silent.

"Huh?" Jaden said, breaking the silence. "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with Alexis!"

Alexis felt her eyes swell up with tears. She ran out the door, weeping.

"Wait!" Jaden cried, running after her. "Alexis! I didn't mean that! Honest!"

"Hold on!" A very confused Jasmine exclaimed. "Is he in love with Alexis or his cat?"

Nobody knew.

Jaden ran through the woods until he reached a cliff. He had followed her for awhile, but then she disappeared into the deep forest.

"Alexis!" Jaden wailed over and over again. "Alexis! I didn't mean that!"

He crouched down to the ground.

"You'd better be okay, Lex," he desperately whispered to himself.

Later that night…

Crystal was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her long, wavy hair was spread out on her pillow. She dreamed of a boy she saw in class. He had long, dark blue hair. He was a third-year Obelisk Blue. He was the best duelist on Duel Academy grounds. The boy had even beat Jaden! That boy, no, that man was the greatest person she'd ever met. He was Zane Truesdale.

While she was dreaming, the same spirit that had visited Alexis flew into the room. Once again, it became jealous. This curse had a twist to it:

Her long blue hair, so smooth and wavy, 

_I'll give her a curse that could defeat the navy! _

_Spirits come forth! They give me some help!_

In return, I give them, some fresh green kelp! 

_Tomorrow morning, she'll be a phoenix! _

_They'll all blow their nose with some soft Kleenex! _

_When this spell is cast, it can never be broken _

_Unless the words "I love you" are spoken! _

"I cut her some slack!" the spirit spoke to herself. "As long as anybody, even someone halfway around the world, says 'I love you', the curse is lifted! That girl that got turned into a cat has to hear her true lover say it! Otherwise, she'll be a kitty forever!"

The spirit cackled, and flew away.

The next morning…

Crystal woke up in her soft bed. She rubbed her hair and felt something was wrong. She looked at her hands. They were no longer hands: they were wings! She rushed over to the mirror to find out that she was a phoenix!

"Ack!" she shrieked. "How typical! My last name's Phoenix and I get turned into a phoenix! If I ever wanted to be turned into an animal, I would've wanted to be a puppy!"

"Keep it down in there!" Bastion shouted. "I'm trying to study!"

Crystal left the dorm to get away from the study-freak.


	7. Let Me Live

**(A/N: Now, I know I gave some people spoilers, but the thing is, none of them are true! I decided I'd use the ideas for a different story. So anyone who heard spoilers from me, they're most likely not for this story. Anyway, tune in for this suspenseful chapter!) **

**CHAPTER 7 **

Let Me Live

Crystal was gliding through the air, trying to imagine how this could all be possible. How can someone go to bed a human and wake up a bird? It's impossible! Completely impractical! Then how'd it happen? A magician hypnotized her? No, that's not right…

Suddenly, Crystal saw someone familiar. Long, dark blue hair, tall and lean, a serious expression on his face. He was the star of her dreams every night. The man of her choice: Zane Truesdale.

"Zane!" Crystal cried out in joy.

"Huh?" Zane said, turning his head.

"Watch out!"

Crystal flew into Zane, causing him to lose his balance. Unfortunately, he was standing on a cliff at the time. They both fell down, heading for the jagged rocks. Zane opened his eyes, and spotted Crystal.

"Why'd you do that?" Zane asked.

"I'm sorry!" Crystal screeched. "Zane, it's me, Crystal! Somehow I got turned into a phoenix last night!"

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Then fly!" Zane yelled. "You can fly! Go! Fly! Don't care about what happens to me, just escape and live! You can still survive!"

"I'm not leaving you to die, Zane!" Crystal wailed. "If we're meant to die right now, then we're gonna die together!"

"Alright," Zane replied, tears in his eyes, but smiling.

So they fell, knowing they'd die together in love.

Meanwhile…

Alexis was wearily wandering through the woods. She was hungry, thirsty, and tired. Her small arms were painful and trembling. Now she regretted running. Running until she was out of Jaden's range. She brushed the regret out of her head. If he didn't care for her that way, why bother? She would just forget him, as hurtful as it would be.

Why did she run? Why didn't she just tell him this hurt her? You can't run away from your problems. She knew that, but didn't want to face the man that shunned her feelings. Emotions…

What was the use of a crush if it only brought you sadness? _"You know that's not true…" _her heart called out. _"That was not a crush. It was love; pure love you felt and now you're just going to throw it away?!" _

"Shut up," Alexis said sharply to her heart.

_"Shut up? Shut up! Listen to yourself, woman! You've given up on love! Of all things in the world, you've given up love!" _

"I said 'Shut up', moron!"

_"Get yourself out of these woods, find Jaden, and tell him you're hurt by his words! He'll tell you the truth, and you'll find that love again!" _

"No way, Jose!" Alexis muttered. "Besides, Jaden doesn't think of me that way."

_"If you asked him he'd say he loves you," _

"No he won't. Now be quiet and-"

Alexis stopped talking. Her legs could take it no longer. She collapsed onto the cold, hard ground, and felt weak.

"God," she quickly prayed. "Let me live."

She fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Jaden searched through the woods, but could find no trace of the cat. As the night grew long, he felt drowsy. The trees were bending in all sorts of twists, and he could smell the scent of pine. Suddenly the wind blew into his face, and he became wide-awake. But as he walked, the urge to sleep tore at him over and over again.

"No," he told himself. "I won't rest until I find Alexis and fix this mess."

But this was a promise he could not keep. He stopped walking, and hugged a tree. He slowly slid down to the ground. Then he carefully lowered his whole body onto the uneven earth.

"Alright," Jaden said, defeated. "But just for 2 minutes. Then I'll be on my way."

He fell asleep on the spot.


	8. The Cave

**(A/N: Hi guys! Haven't written in a while. Sorry that this is a Crystal and Zane only chapter, but I felt they deserved it. Next time, and I swear I won't take forever on it, it'll be an all Jaden and Alexis chapter, or it will be all Jaden or all Alexis.)**

CHAPTER 8 The Cave 

Zane awoke and rubbed his head. He winced in agony as he touched a swelling area on his scalp. Slowly sitting up, he looked around what seemed to be a frozen cave. It was dark, damp, and cold. Stalactites attached to the top of the cavern resembled large icicles.

"You're awake!"

Zane turned to see Crystal, still a phoenix. Her blue feathers were stained with some red, but not a lot. He looked down at his own reflection on the ice and saw there was a massive gash on his head! However, he did not feel any pain. He looked again and saw that the gash was actually a large scratch with dried blood surrounding it.

"What happened?" Zane asked, mildly confused.

"We fell off the cliff, and I found a cave as we were falling," Crystal answered. "Your blazer snagged on the ledge and so I climbed up and pulled you up, too. However, when your blazer snagged, you cut your head on a sharp rock."

"How come I'm not painful?" Zane questioned. "Why am I not bleeding anymore?"

"Don't you know, silly?" Crystal teased him. "Phoenix tears can heal wounds!"

"But why are your feathers red?"

"What do you think? You were bleeding a lot! I got some on me."

"I can't remember much after falling off the cliff…"

"You acted like you really cared about me. You wanted me to save myself, but I couldn't. Do you like me a lot?"

Zane deeply blushed. "Um, sorry," he replied, embarrassed. "I had tacos for breakfast! They make me say things and act more dramatically! Sorry."

"Oh," Crystal said, hurt by his words. "Okay. I was just wondering."

"So how do we get out of here?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"But you took us into here, you should know how to get out."

"After we came in, the cave opening began to crumble, and it closed us in."

"What?!" Zane turned around and saw that what Crystal had said was true. There wasn't an opening anymore: it was closed off by thousands of heavy ice shards.

No way out.

"So what do we do?" Zane asked, afraid of the answer.

"Now, we wait," Crystal answered. "We wait for the ice to melt enough so that we can break through it."

"But what will we eat?!"

"We can eat the icicles!"

"That'll help us with the water problem, but it's not really food."

"We'll find something."

"We're not going to turn into cannibals and eat each other." Zane seriously announced.

"Technically, we wouldn't be cannibals because right now we're different species," Crystal corrected him.

"Yeah," Zane said. "I can't wait for the ice to melt! It's gonna drive me insane!"

"Aren't you already insane from the tacos?" Crystal asked him sarcastically. She was kind of miffed because of Zane's reply several minutes ago.

"Ignoring that," Zane muttered as he walked to the front of the cave and began to punch the ice, trying to make it break, but to no avail.

"It ain't gonna work," Crystal told him.

"Quiet, Crystal," Zane angrily said. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"No matter how hard you try, you're not gonna break it."

"What is your problem?!"

"What's my problem?!" Crystal exclaimed, offended. "You say that you really care about me and then act as if you don't, blaming it on tacos?! That would piss off any girl!"

"Oh, so you're saying you're no different from any girl; you're not special."

"I hate you, Zane Truesdale!" Crystal yelled at him.

Zane's face quickly turned sad, and he sunk to the ground. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You should be!" Crystal shouted. "I mean, you don't let anyone in! You rarely ever smile-"

Crystal didn't realize that the whole time she was ranting, Zane was walking towards her. Once he got close enough. He kissed her and stopped her mid-sentence. He slowly drew away and confessed, "The truth is, I love you, Crystal-"

Suddenly, Crystal began to change back into a human! Bright colors surrounded her and Zane was forced to close his eyes. Once her transformation was over, Crystal was a normal girl again, wearing her uniform. She was happily smiling at Zane. She ran to him, and kissed him softly on the lips. When she broke away they were both grinning widely.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here," Zane said, breaking the silence…


	9. Desperation

**(A/N: I am sorry that the last chapter was not a Jaden and Alexis chapter, but this one is, so please don't curse at me again, it made me cry. Okay, it didn't, but it still wasn't nice. Oh, and the story is still taking place in season 1 before Atticus was found.) **

**CHAPTER 9 **

Desperation

Alexis slowly lifted her head and looked around. She was still in the forest, and no one had found her yet. Gradually and carefully, she stood up again. Her legs were slightly trembling, but she ignored that. She began to move on.

"Ugh," she muttered to herself. "I feel terrible. I need some water."

Up ahead, she saw a pond. Alexis's eyes widened as she ran to it. She slowly bent her head down and drank the water. She scowled at the taste, but it was water, and she was parched. After gulping down a lot of the foul liquid, she walked away.

Alexis sighed. She had almost forgotten why she had even run into the forest in the first place. Of course, it was because Jaden had said he didn't love her, and that hurt her deeply. How she longed for the magical three words to come out of his mouth and wrap around her.

Alexis moved those thoughts to the back of her mind, and tried to focus on something else. Over time, she passed another pond, and looked at her reflection in the water. Her fur was ruffled and dirty, her uniform seemed worn out, and her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. "How could this all have happened?" she asked herself as she started to cry. "One moment, my life is going fine, the next, I'm turned into a cat and everything's a disaster! Curse the world! Curse everyone and everything in the world!"

She began to think that maybe she should just turn back, but she had lost herself in the forest. She had forgotten which direction she had come from. Alexis kicked a rock with her paw and grunted. She hated this forest, this island, and everyone on it.

Then she tripped on a pebble and lost her balance. "Somebody!" she desperately screamed. "Guide me home! Lead me back to where I came from and help me! …Atticus…"

She had barely thought about him this whole time. Ever since she became a cat, she hadn't thought of her brother once. "Atticus!" she yelled. "I'm so stupid! Why did I run away from Jaden? My life is even worse now than ever! I miss you, Atticus! Where did you go?! I can't do this on my own!!"

She began to cry again.

Meanwhile…

"Jaden…" A boy who looked somewhat familiar called out to him. "Jaden…Where are you? You need to find her…find her…Jaden…find my sister!"

"Ack!" Jaden yelped as he awoke with a fright. He stared at his surroundings and remembered where he was and what he had been doing the night before.

"Ugh," he moaned. Slowly and steadily, he rose from the ground and headed forward. Where was he going? He had no idea what direction to travel in. Which way lead back to the academy? What if Alexis was already back at the academy? But then wouldn't someone have called him?

His eyes widened in surprise as he reached for the PDA in his pocket. What if someone had called during the night while he was sleeping and he didn't notice? His PDA was on vibrate, and he knew that simple vibrations wouldn't cause him to acknowledge a call if he was asleep. Jaden quickly called Syrus' PDA. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" Syrus answered.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted.

"Jaden?!" Syrus exclaimed in surprise. "Is that you?! Where are you?!"

"Somewhere in the woods," Jaden replied. "But that's not important right now. Has Alexis returned?"

"No," Syrus told him. Jaden sighed. "You mean you haven't found her yet?"

"No! I only searched for maybe 6 hours yesterday before I fell asleep! I was hoping that maybe she turned up."

"Well, as far as I know, she's not here. I'll ask around, but you keep searching, okay? We'll call each other if we find something. You take care of yourself while you're in there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jaden ended the call and adjusted his PDA from "vibrate" to "ring". He had to keep moving forward. "Where are you, Lex?"

As he was walking, he began to wonder about his dream last night. Who was calling out to him? He looked familiar. That hair, that brown hair kept reminding him of someone he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Jaden suddenly stopped. He slapped his hand to his forehead. It was so obvious! The boy who was in his dream looked so much like Alexis! He found this so pathetic if himself considering she was the main objective in his mind. However, he hadn't seen her as a human for quite a while, so that could explain it. So who could he be?

Jaden's eyes widened. _"Could it be?"_ he thought. _"Her missing brother? What was his name? Um, it was something with an 'A'. Uh, Abacus? No, that's a counting thing. Um, Adolescence? No, that's the stage between child and adult. …How did I know that? Focus, Jaden, focus! Um, hmm, uh…"_

"Stop!" Jaden yelled to himself. "I'll remember his name later! I need to find Alexis, or-" His stomach abruptly gurgled. He clutched it as he slunk to the ground. "I'm hungry!!" he cried out. "No! I've got to keep moving!" His stomach growled even louder this time. "Oh, alright! Food, there's got to be some food here!" However, he could not find any. So he told his belly to hush as he walked forward.

Later on, Jaden saw a pond. "Fish!" he shrieked. "If I could catch a fish…what use would that be? I can't eat a fish without it being cooked! And even if I knew how to make a fire, how would I kill the fish? I could use a stick…no! Stop wasting time on this pointless idea!"

He was about to leave the pond behind when something caught his eye. There was some sort of indentation in the mud next to the water. In fact, there were several of them. As he leaned down, he realized they were paw-prints! He examined it more closely and found some blonde fur! It wasn't exactly evidence, but it was some sort of lead. And when Jaden looked at the path ahead, he saw that whatever left the paw-prints had headed up that path. He called Syrus to inform him.

"Hello?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus, I found something!" Jaden blurted out.

"What is it?!"

"I'm by a pond, and I found some small paw-prints, cat-size. There are some short, blonde strands of fur in them. I can't prove it's her fur, but it could be. The paw-prints lead up a path in front of me. I think I'm on her trail."

"Okay, call back if you find anything else. Bye."

"Bye."

So Jaden followed after the paw-prints.


End file.
